Sugar
by DarkInuHanyou
Summary: What happens when the Hagaren crew get sugar? Find out today on Who wants to be a monkey!Rated for mild language and stuffs.


Okay, it's short, but they'll be longer later! MY GOD I haven't posted anything in a while. I am currently overly obsessed about Hagaren! (FMA!) My god, I love that show! THis is my first fic for it! Hope you like.

Disclaimer For Story- I own nothing.

I got bored… X3

Chapter 1

Sugar

It was a normal spring day in Amestris. The sun was shining, the breeze was blowing, and a midget was screaming.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE WOULD DROWN IN A DROP OF WATER!" Ed thrashed against Al, who was holding him from letting all hell break loose on Winry. "Shut up, midget-alchemy freak!" Winry said calmly as she chucked her wrench on poor Ed's head. "Shut up and have some sugar!" Winry said as she shoved a bowl of sugar in Ed's face. "Say what?" Ed looked at the bowl of sugar strangely.

Winry answered by dumping the bowl in his face. "It's like pie. Once you pop, the fun don't FINLAND!" Winry screeched as she ran head first into the door. Edo cocked his head to the side, licking the sugar off his lips and wiping the rest onto the floor. Al finally let him down and Ed fell to the floor. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He screamed, pulling himself up. All of a sudden, Ed's eyes widened.

"LIKE OH MY GOD! I JUST HAVE TO HAVE THAT PURSE!" Ed screamed, running up the stairs, successfully falling out the window in the process. Al slowly backed out of the house, down the street, and straight into Cleveland. Why, you might ask? Because it was a Tuesday, and he always does that on Tuesdays.

Ed picked himself off the ground and started running around in circles maniacally. Winry ran behind him and started running around behind him. Al came running back down the road to Resembool with a cow on his shoulder. "I want a milkshake!" He yelled as he threw the cow over the Rockbell residence, and grabbed a nearby cactus. "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and cheese. Your princess is in another castle!" Ed kicked a nearby tree and said, "DAMMIT! I didn't want pickles! Damn you Burger joint… Damn you straight to hell!" He grabbed Al's cactus and ran off to another castle.

Winry just sat there. She suddenly laid on her back in the grass and sighed. "Dude. Al. Come lay down with me." Al obeyed and laid next to Winry, staring at the sky. "Look at the cloud. It's like… It's like… A beetle. It's gooey on left, but chewy on the right." Winry nodded slowly saying, "Yeah…" Ed came running back, carrying a stick. "This is Bob! He doesn't say much, but when he does, MAN… Dude, the clouds are like beetles…" He laid down next to Al and Winry, staring at the clear blue sky, not a cloud to be seen.

All of a sudden, Pinako came running down the road with a bag. For a chibi-hag, she runs fast. Fast like a potato chip, and man, potato chips are salty! Enough about global warming… Back to the group! Pinako stopped right in front of the teens and dumped the contents of the bag on their heads. Do you know what was in the bag? Huh? Huh? Do you? I DO! Okay, I don't… But it was bag-full! Oh, I wasn't reading the script! It was empty X3

They all looked at Pinako strangely. She smiled really, really big! So big, her head exploded! And where the scattered pieces of her head landed, an angel got a manicure. Winry stared at her granny's body, when suddenly… IT RESPAWNED! Another head grew in its place! OH NO! Oh, wait… That's good, isn't it? Well, Ed has been gone for about 3.6785939 seconds, and Al was frantic. Oh, how frantic was Al? So frantic, the sky turned green and pigs sprouted out from the eye sockets of random civilians! So, Ed came back, hearing Al's calls of franticness-ness-icity.

Once back, Ed immediately went for the house, screaming "THE BRITISH AREN'T COMING! THE BRITISH AREN'T COMING!" He crashed into the roof, sending Winry's stash of Pocky throughout the lands! "I smell a cheap parody!" She sang as she stuck a pair of dog-ears on Ed's head and a foxtail on Al. She skipped happily down the road, dragging her companions by the hair, singing, "We're on to see the lizard! The blunderful gizzard of booze!" She then fell down a conveniently placed escalator. BUT! On the way down, she stopped by the local Starbucks and got a mocha-latte.

TBC in… CHAPTER TWO! Revenge of the doom-cow!


End file.
